Growing up Potter: The Marge problem
by budd-tase08
Summary: When Dudley's fifth birthday is coming up. Harry's Aunt Marge comes to visit. Harry never met Marge. Harry expect a nice caring aunt, but instead she was a mean old witch. What will happen, Find out!


-Growing up potter-

It was a normal, summer day.

Harry's uncle Vernon was putting a welcome banner for his Aunt Marge. Uncle Vernon was a very fat man with a bushy, gray mustache. He barely has any neck. Harry never met his Aunt Marge. While Uncle Vernon was decorating the living room, his other aunt, Petunia was cooking a big feast for her arrival. Aunt Petunia is the opposite of Uncle Vernon. She's very thin with a overgrown neck. Her face is very boney. Dudley ran into the Kitchen. While he was running he pushed Harry. Harry started to cry (Harry is only four).

"Oh, shut up you baby," screamed Vernon.

Harry can hear Dudley throw a temper tantrum because it's not his birthday.

He started to yell and scream, and then kicked the walls.

Harry hoped his Aunt Marge is much nicer than Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. Harry went to his room in the cupboard under the stairs. He took a nap. He always has a dream about in six years he leaves the Dursley to go to a school to learn magic. Suddenly, a voice woke him up.

"There's my little Dudders," he heard a woman's voice say

He ran to see who was at the door. Standing at the door was a beefy woman (like Uncle Vernon). She also had a mustache that is as bushy as Uncle Vernon.

"Oh, Marge it's good to see you," said Petunia.

"I've heard you have you dreadful sister's son, Harvey," said Marge.

Harry walked in and said, "It's Harry."

"Whatever, come closer, I have a surprise for you," said Marge.

As Harry came closer she took out a stick and whacked Harry in the shin. Harry tried not to cry, but it hurt so badly.

Stop your blubbering," screamed Vernon.

"But it hurts," whined Harry.

"That's it, Go to your room, and don't come out until morning," screamed Vernon.

Harry walked miserably to his room in the cupboard.

In the cupboard was an old beaten up mattress and a small sheet. The only light in the cupboard is the light from outside. Harry barely has any toys. All he has is a few dog toys and some pieces of a board game called Knights and Wizards. Harry wished he was a wizard so he can turn the Dursleys into frogs. He fell asleep because he was so bored. He had the same dream that he had a half an hour ago.

Petunia opens the cupboard and gave Harry a sandwich. The sandwich was white bread and dog food. While the Dursley enjoyed a feast, Harry ate dog food with bread surrounding it. He went to bed after the sandwich.

Dudley's birthday party begins in an hour. Dudley threw another temper tantrum because his birthday party was in a hour. He kicked and screamed. Then he attacked Harry. Marge grabbed the same stick that she hit Harry with a few nights ago. She hit Harry's butt and said, "Get off my little Dudders."

"He attacked me," whined Harry.

She hit him on the shin and said, "Nonsense, my little Dudders is a perfect angel."

Harry hated Marge more than Vernon or Petunia. He was very furious until a voice scared him.

"My spanking stick," yelled Marge.

Harry ran into the living room. Her stick was broken one by one and threw into the fire.

"I need a new stick," said Marge.

The doorbell wrung.

"The guests are here," said Petunia frantically.

There were only seven kids and five adults. The seven kids were, Jacob, Jo, Darwin, James, Julie, Michelle, Denise. The kids walked in the backyard. There was a piñata, games and prizes, a clown, and a sundae bar. Harry won a prize, but instead of getting a prize, he got whacked in the shin by Marge. Harry stole a prize. Dudley threw a fit because he didn't win a prize, so he stole Jo's prize. Every time Harry passed Marge, she whacked him.

A few hours later, everyone lined up to get a sundae. Some kids had one, two even three scoops, but Dudley had twelve scoops. A few people wondered how a five year old can eat so many scoops of ice cream. Harry had only two scoops of ice cream.

"Boy, that is too much, you can have this dog food," said Marge.

Marge whacked him two times. Harry had enough; he grabbed the chocolate and caramel syrup and whipped cream. He squirts her with all three. Marge screamed and people gasped.

Rooooooooom," screamed Vernon as he pointed towards the house.

Harry went to his room. He knew he was in big trouble, but he knew he did the right thing. That will show Aunt Marge to never mess with Harry Potter.


End file.
